Forgive Me
by Creek The Mischievous Spirit
Summary: Breezepelt returns in the middle of a Gathering. He apologizes for his wrongdoings. Will he be forgiven? (CloudClan Challenge)


Forgive Me

**A/N: Here is my first challenge for CloudClan!**

Characters 

Breezepelt-Black tom with amber eyes

Bramblestar-Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Squirrelflight-Ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

Rowanstar-Ginger tom with green eyes

Crowfrost-Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Mistystar-Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Reedwhisker-Black tom with gray eyes

Onestar-Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Harespring-Brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes

Lionblaze-Large golden tom with amber eyes

"Let the Gathering begin!" Mistystar yowled. The island immediately fell silent and all cats turned their attention to the Great Oak, "Which of us will speak first?" she asked the other leaders in a lower voice.

"WindClan shall speak first," meowed Onestar. The brown tabby stepped forward on his branch to where he could be clearly seen in the moonlight, "All is going well since the floods receded. Our warriors are healed and healthy and prey is plentiful this newleaf."

The brown tom stepped back and nodded, showing he was done and the next leader could speak. Bramblestar stood up on his branch, "We are well in ThunderClan. Prey is plentiful. Tonight we mourn the loss of Purdy. The old tom died in his sleep a few nights ago," murmerring came from the cats below. Purdy had been known for his long-winded stories but would be missed nevertheless.

The powerful tabby lay back down and Mistystar rose, "RiverClan is prospering, our warriors are healthy. The river is teeming with fish this newleaf," the blue-gray she-cat sat down again, signaling she was done.

Rowanstar stood, but stayed in the shadow of the trunk, "We have recovered well since the flood. We are as strong as ever and prey is plentiful," he sat, his eyes catching the faint moonlight.

The cats in the clearing below the oak began to mingle, as there was not time for that earlier. They sought out old friends and met others. The leaders leapt down out of the Great Oak and disappeared in the sea of cats, also seeking old allies.

"Attention! I have something to say!" All talk cut short as the yowl sliced the air. The Clans turned back to the oak, distinguishing a black cat standing just inside the moonlight that shined down.

"Who are you?" queried Onestar. His voice held his suspicion and his eyes flashed in the dim light.

The cat took a deep breath, "The one you cast out, exiled for treason," the cat raised his head and moonlight reflected off amber eyes. The deep voice was now instantly recognizable and shocked gasps erupted from the cats below.

"Breezepelt?" Harespring asked incredulously. He sat, dumbfounded his white patches glowing.

"Yes, old Clanmate. I have come to-to make amends," Breezepelt's pride almost got the best of him, but his need for redemption was greater and he swallowed his pride, " I-I'm sorry to whoever I hurt. I was blinded by jealousy and bitterness, I thought my father hated me. When Thistleclaw offered me more power than I could imagine, I couldn't resist but join him," the black tom paused for breath.

"Why come back?" shouted Crowfrost. The ShadowClan deputy looked wary, his yellow eyes flashing with suspicion.

Breezepelt sighed, "To ask you all to forgive me," his words were almost forced-sounding. But remorse showed in his amber eyes.

"He looks sincere enough," commented Reedwhisker.

"I think he might be telling the truth," Squirrelflight meowed, "Maybe we should give him another chance."

"What do you say, Onestar? Can I come home?" the black tom sounded hopeful, like a kit asking to go play outside.

Silence gripped the clearing as they awaited the WindClan leader's answer. Finally, the brown tabby rose, "One chance. You may stay with us for one moon in which you must prove your loyalty to us," mewed Onestar, "If you fail to convince us you of your loyalty, you will remain in exile never to return."

Cats from all Clans in the clearing below the oak cheered. Others only glared silently at the amber-eyed tom. Breezepelt had been given a chance at redemption, to right the wrongs he committed. He leaped into the clearing and headed towards not WindClan but ThunderClan.

"Lionblaze, Jayfeather I'm sorry. I shouldn't have held a grudge for so long. After all, you are my half-brothers," Breezepelt mewed, bowing his head, "Although I still don't approve of what they did, I hope you can forgive me," the words were forced-sounding and Breezepelt wasn't entirely sure he meant what he said.

The crowd parted and the golden tom stepped forward, his fur bristling and anger smoldering in his eyes, "After all you put us through? You attacked both of us, and tried to kill us! Hollyleaf died in the war you helped create. You're going to have to try harder than that to earn our forgiveness."

With that, he whipped around and stalked off back to his Clanmates, grumbling about mousebrained idiots. His half-brother stared after him in dismay. _I will make it up to you, I promise! _

The black tom trudged to his Clanmates, crestfallen but understanding the reason behind Lionblaze's rejection, "I'm ready, Onestar," he meowed, holding his head high.

"Very well," the leader meowed then turning to the rest of the cats, "This Gathering is over!" The brown tabby padded towards the tree-bridge, closely followed by Harespring.

Breezepelt fell in beside Heathertail. The she-cat glared at him and moved away, deeper into the ranks of the cats. Tail drooping, he made his way to the back of the group feeling the old bitterness stirring inside him. He hissed in anger at the thought that all the preparation he had gone through to come home had been for nothing.

Pushing down his resentment, Breezepelt gazed around to see they were almost back to camp. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he wondered what his Clanmates would think of his return.

Gasps of shock met his ears as he stalked through the gorse tunnel behind the others, "What is he doing back here?" one snarled.

"Yeah, why is that traitor here?" questioned another.

"Silence! I have given him one more chance," yowled Onestar. He went on to explain the events of the Gathering. Furious protests rang out as he finished and the brown tabby had to yowl he again for silence, "He has one moon to prove himself, otherwise he will return to exile, permenently."

Digruntled cats murmmered among themselves. They realized there was nothing they could do about it and some accepted this. Others shot Breezepelt angry glares and hissed as he made his way to the warrior's den.

* * *

The black tom took a deep breath as he approached the tree-bridge to the island. His Clanmates crossed in front of him, not one losing their footing. One moon had passed since Breezepelt had returned home. The amber-eyed tom had been criticized and mocked but had surprisingly kept his temper.

Onestar was to announce if he would stay or leave at this Gathering. Breezepelt crossed the tree-bridge and hooped down onto the island. He pushed his way into the clearing and saw WindClan was the last to arrive. Onestar and Harespring made their way to the Great Oak, pushing through cats from other Clans.

As Onestar leapt into the branches, Mistystar yowled for the Gathering to begin. She then turned to the brown WindClan leader, "Would you like to speak first?"

Onestar nodded, "I have made my decision. Breezepelt shall be allowed to stay with us. He has proven to me that he can be one of the best warriors I've ever seen. That is all."

Some cats cheered. Most just murmmered among themselves, talking about the black tom and if he truely deserved a second chance. The other leaders made their reports, all stating how good prey is and speaking of new warriors.

Breezepelt couldn't have been happier. He had worked hard to return to the ranks of his Clan and had succeeded. He had conquered the enemy and was content to leave it that way, even if his Clanmates loathed him. He felt enlightened. He was forgiven.


End file.
